HALLOWEEN 3:SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: This is a remake of the not so popular Halloween movie. YES THIS REMAKE HAS MICHAEL MYERS IN IT! But I still stick to the original story too. My main diffrence, I replaced Corcran with a new wicked character. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Since Halloween 3 is so low rated and I need a way to show what Agnes Hollowwood is capable of I decided to remake Halloween 3 season of the witch. At any rate I will try to keep the story line the same but I will try to change the quotes, give and take a few things and yes I will have Michael Myers in this story. In fact this story will show a bit of Michael's origin!  
"I don't own anything here except the changes and Agnes Hollowwood."  
Please Review!!!"

**_HALLOWEEN 3: SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

Mothers came in homes to find their kids missing.

Farmers checked in stalls to find their animals missing.

The city was completely wiped out of both of them.

Everyone in town search for them until finally a young man saw them all in a line.

In the lead was a witch.

She had pure green scaly skin, Dark eyes without any shown pupils, a nose like a vulture, blackest of black clothing, long fingernails, and black hair. She carried a broomstick in her left hand and a black cat in her right.

The man knew who she was.

She was Agnes Hollowwood.

Agnes was a witch. A pure evil witch. She was a myth to some but there was no denying to that man that she was much more than a story.

Agnes had warped the animals minds to follow her and she had told the children that she was a nice old lady that was going to take them to a place where they would never be in pain.

In a sense she kept her promise.

Agnes, the children and the animals disappeared over the hill peaks.

By the time everyone came it was too late.

The screams made even the darkest hair turn white as blood of the victims covered the hills.

Agnes had taken enough lives.

It was only once every 3,000 years she preforms such a massacre.

Everyone cried in despair as their young offspring, pets, and money makers were no longer with them.

Agnes would strike again 3,000 years later but this time she would also create one of the deadliest serial killers in history!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now we continue."

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

3,000 years later

Agnes had disguised herself as a business woman and had now began a new idea for eliminating enough lives in the world.

She had no actual people with her but she did have the perfect replacements.

She and her workers had created masks she called.

"Silver Shamrock."

One was of a Skull, Another of a Jack-O-Lantern and the last one of a Witch.

Each one had a medal attached to it. She never told anyone what was in it.

At any rate the masks became a best seller worldwide but mainly in America.

One person had discovered what she was planning on doing.

Agnes sent her workers in hot pursuit.

The man had a Jack-O-Lantern mask with him and had news to tell the world.

Two of Agnes's workers went after him.

One in a car and one on foot.

The one on foot had eventually found in in a car yard.

He tried to strangle the man to death but just in time the man managed to pull a holding brick attached to a chain out from a car.

The car crushed the attacker but oddly enough as soon as it hit him the attacker went limp.

That wasn't right.

Even if it had a sharp end the person should have been alive for at least 10 more seconds.

The man had made it to a gas station before he collapsed.

The owner drove him to the hospital immediately.

The worker meanwhile who was watching called Agnes.

Meanwhile at another house.

"Hello?" Dan called as he entered the house with two bags in his hand. "Anyone home?"

Two kids screamed in joy and ran over to hug their father.

"Daddy." They cried.

Dan's Ex-Wife Linda walked in.

"Now children we leave our food at the table." She said.

The two handed them the rations they had in their hands.

"Sorry for the timing." Dan said.

"I'm getting use to it." Linda replied.

"What did you bring us?" The children asked.

"Well here." Dan said handing them the bags. "One for you, one for you."

The children opened them to see that they were Halloween masks.

Their smiles faded.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked. "You don't like them?"

"No but Mom already got us masks." The boy said.

"Silver Shamrock look." Said the girl as they went to get them.

The boy had a Skull one while the girl had a witch one.

"Nice try." Linda said in a serious voice.

"Eight more days till Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween,  
Eight more days till Halloween,  
Silver Shamrock." The children singed.

Suddenly Dan got a call.

"Hello?" He asked. "When? What's his condition? Alright I'll be right over."

At the hospital.

The man with the mask was brought in. He started shivering as the silver shamrock commercial went on.

"There going to kill us!" He said. "All of us!"

Outside.

The same worker who had chased the man in the car as well as Agnes who was now hiding her face in a dark cloak arrived.

They walked into the hospital.

Agnes told the Registration Clerk that she was here to see a friend.

They were let in.

When Dan and the Nurse left the room the worker and Agnes snuck in.

They had a plan.

Agnes removed the cloak covering her face, covered the man's mouth and said.

"This is what happens to all the tattle tellers."

She then jammed her sharp fingernails into the man's eyes killing him.

She then used them to cut out his tongue.

Agnes then stepped out of the nearby window, pulled out her broomstick and flew back to the factory before anyone saw her.

The worker meanwhile walked out the normal way to make it look like he was the one who killed the man.

What were you doing in there?" The nurse asked.

The worker didn't answer and just left.

The nurse then screamed when she saw what had happened.

Dan ran to the screaming location and found her.

"A man just-he just." The nurse struggled to say while pointing at the worker who was almost out of view but failed to avoid Dan's sight.

"Alright." Dan said.

He knew there was no time to see what he had done right now so he followed the man out to the parking lot.

"HEY!" He yelled.

The worker entered the car, poured gasoline all over him and turned on a lighter.

The car exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now we continue. For those of you waiting be patient Michael will make an appearance soon."

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

Everyone stared in confusion.

Why on earth would someone make such a move like that?

Dan had to call Linda and tell her that he couldn't take the kids tonight and promised to do it on Saturday.

He didn't tell her about what happened.

City Hospital Sunday the 24Th

The police had no leads or ideas of who the man was working for. All Dan knew was that it might have something to do with the Silver Shamrock masks.

The body had no info either.

A woman walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Is this my father?" She asked pointing to the body that was covered with a sheet.

"Ma'am I wouldn't. Not yet." One of the cops said holding her back.

"Let's get it over with." The woman replied.

He lifted up the sheet enough to show the body.

The woman covered her mouth and almost vomited.

"Yes that's my father." She said when she recovered. "What happened?"

"Oh some crazy man. Killed himself in the parking lot right after, drugs probably." The cop answered.

"Is that it? My fathers dead because of some crazy-" The woman started.

"The whole thing is under investigation." The cop replied.

"I'll bet." The woman said.

Later Dan was walking through the hospital hall ways and heard crying.

He looked to see the same woman from earlier.

Dan watched her until she turned around.

He then left to his right.

Coroner's Office Wednesday the 27Th

"Look Challis I'm only the assistant." Teddy said.

"Just tell me what you know Teddy." Dan replied.

"Not much" Teddy replied. "It's taking a while. The guy was just a pile of ashes I know the Sheriff thinks he's on Drugs."

"That doesn't make any sense." Dan replied. "I've seen lots of people on drugs. That man was in complete control. He looked like a business man."

"He had to be one strong business man I can tell you that. You don't just pull someones skull apart without a little lower arm strength you know what I mean?" Teddy asked.

"Now Teddy please do me a favor just check this one out alone." Dan said.

"I can't do that I got to go through-" Teddy started.

"Please." Dan said.

"This things really got you." Teddy replied.

"I've been in that hospital for 8 years somebody just doesn't walk in and-" Dan started before the head coroner walked by him.

"I'll see what I can do." Teddy said. "No promises.

"Thanks" Dan said as he began to put on his coat.

"I was always good at moonlighting wasn't I?" Teddy asked.

"Oh the best." Dan replied.

The bar Friday the 29TH

Dan while sipping on beer tried to put the pieces of the mystery together. It was hard to concentrate with the cartoon on TV on.

"Charlie can we have another station?" He asked.

The next station started out black and then showed a green circle with a cover followed by singing.

"Two more days till Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween,  
Two more days till Halloween,  
Silver Shamrock."

"Keep going." Dan said.

"What's the matter? No Halloween spirit?" Charlie asked as he switched it again.

The woman from the hospital then walked in.

"Hi." She said to Dan.

"Hello" he replied.

"My name's Ellie Grimbridge." The woman said.

"I know, Dan Challis." Dan replied.

"I know." Ellie said "One of the nurses said I could find you here. I saw you at the funeral, thank you."

"I'm sorry about your father." Dan said.

"Did my father say anything to you the night he died?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah he said tell Ellie I love her." Dan replied.

"Your a terrible liar." Ellie said.

"Well okay the night I saw him something was wrong. I thought he was crazy. He was hanging on to a Halloween mask, he wouldn't let it go and he said that their going to kill us all. And after a little while we found him dead. I don't know what the hell is going on." Dan said telling the truth this time.

Later on at a shop.

"Papa really loved this place, the business was getting bad. I suppose you shop at the new mall like everybody else huh?" Ellie asked.

Dan nodded.

"The kids were keeping him going." Ellie continued "They'd come in after school, he'd let them play with the stuff right in the isles like I use to. The question is why would anyone want to kill Papa? He was a wonderful man. I've been doing some detective work. My Father kept excellent records."

Ellie got out a record book.

"October 18th merchant's council meeting," Ellie started "He was their I checked. October 19th football game. He was their too. October 20th pick up more masks."

Dan looked behind him to see 3 Halloween masks. One of a Skull, one of a Jack-O-Lantern, and on of a witch.

"That' the kind your father had in his hand." Dan said.

"October 21st Dinner with Minnie." Ellie continued. "Minnie Blankenship, he never showed up nor did he ever call." Ellie said.

"You've been busy." Dan said rather impressed.

"I think my Father ran into trouble between here and Santa Mira." Ellie pointed out.

"Santa Mira?" Dan asked

"Were they make those masks." Ellie said.

"Ah." Dan replied. Slowly it was all starting to make sense.

"It's a little place not to far away." Ellie said. "Maybe they know something. I'm not going back to L.A until I find out what happened to my Father."

After telling Linda he had to leave Dan Camin to Ellie's Car and they drove to Santa Mira.

The town wasn't very welcome looking. Eyes everywhere from the town watched them as they moved in.

"One thing I want to know is why did they build a factory in the middle of no where?" Ellie asked.

"Listen to this. Santa Mira Named in 1887 original farming comunity. After World War 2 a wealthy Irish woman Agnes Hollowwood convertied it into a toy factory." Dan read "Now giving it's production into selling Halloween masks."

"Irish Halloween masks?" Ellie asked.

"In California you never know." Dan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"The story continues."

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

After hours of driving.

Dan and Ellie pulled up in front of the factory.

"I'm not ready for this we need a plan," Ellie said.

"Okay how about this." Dan started. "We get back to that gas station, see if they know anything, we could pose as a couple of buyers maybe rent a couple of rooms in that motel. That way at least we would have some place to talk without the whole town watching us."

"Good point." Ellie said as she turned the car towards town.

In town.

Dan and Ellie pulled into the drive and a old man who evidently was the owner of the motel greeted them.

"Good evening to you." He said.

"Say Partner is there an vacant area in this Motel? My wife and I need a place to stay." Dan said.

"You've com to the right place." Th man replied.

The man took them to a room.

"It's cozy, it's quiet and the price is right." He said.

As the man walked in Dan tapped Ellie on her shoulder and said.

"Keep him happy for a minute"

Dan then left to search something.

Dan looked in the check ins and outs records on a book.

According to it checked in but he never checked out.

"Light packers aren't you?" The man said as he got out very few suitcases.

"We've had a lot of practice." Ellie replied.

"Ah there's Mrs. Hollowwood now." The man said pointing to a black car.

"A great woman Agnes Hollowwood. A true genius." The man said.

A Winnebago then drove in and almost ran over Dan.

"Daddy." Th kid said for as soon as thy stopped his bicycle fell off the front.

"Watch it honey you could have killed that man." The woman said.

"I didn't hurt him, hey sorry about that I'm glad I didn't hit you." The man first said to his wife and then to Dan. "I'm Buddy Kupfer this is my wife Betty and my son Little Buddy."

"So are you up for renting?" The man from earlier asked

"Yes does $40 cover it?" Dan asked

"Certainly." The man responded

Another car pulled into the driveway and a woman cam out saying.

"Damn factory got their orders screwed up now I have to stay in this dump again!"

Dan came into the motel room.

"This place is a zoo!" He said.

"I saw Agnes her car anyway." Ellie said

"And your old man stayed here on the 20Th." Dan replied.

"I was right." Ellie started"We'll go to the factory and-"

"Whoa slow down." Dan said. "It's getting late I could us a drink. Lets take our time." Dan said.

"Your okay with that?" Ellie asked

"Yeah" Dan said. "I'm sure these clothes can last one More day. Maybe I ought to get another room."

"That would look sort of suspicious, wouldn't it?" Ellie asked.

"What I mean is, if it'd make you more comfortable... I can sleep in the car - be a lot better than this floor, anyway." Dan said.

"Where do you want to sleep, Dr. Challis?" Ellie asked.

"That's a dumb question, Miss Grimbridge." Dan said.

They then liplocked.

Suddenly a 6-o-clock curfew started.

Almost everyone went inside.

Dan who was one of the people who didn't ran into a stray man.

"Whoa, Jesus!" Dan yelled.

"Mister-Mister, didn't mean to scare you. I saw that bottle, I thought it looked pretty heavy. I ain't got no diseases, you mind if I have a drink?" The man asked.

Dan let him have a drink.

"Mmm, aw damn. Thank you." The man said.

He was about to leave when Dan asked.

"Wait do you happen to know anything about this Agnes woman?"

"Do I know anything?" The man asked. "She made Santa Mira what it is today. Dried up little pile of nothing. Let me tell you something mister. She took everyone of them factory people from the outside. You think he hired me a local boy? No way she turned me down flat. You haven't got a dollar you could spare do you?"

Dan handed him one.

"Thank you." The man said. "And mister watch out you've seen the tv cameras yet? Shes watching you friend I can guarantee that. Hey Agnes FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan shhhed him then the man continued.

"It's alright it don't matter to me. She's probably listening. And if she is, I got one thing to say: it's the last Halloween for that lousy factory of her's. Some pretty wild shit going on in there. I heard rumors.

"Like what? What did you hear?" Dan asked.

"This year I'm gonna get me a case and a half of Molotov cocktails and burn that bitch right down!" The man said. "Last Halloween for her. Last Halloween..."

The man then left.

Dan headed back to the motel.

The man walked into his "Home" when all of a sudden a worker blocked his path. The man turned around to see Agnes with an angry face.

"Hey Agnes I was just kidding. You know I was kidding right?"

Agnes revealed her witch form.

The man screamed as Agnes ripped his head clean off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now we continue with the story. Michael makes his appearance in this chapter although it is not openly said. You should know him when I say his description.

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

Ellie was walking down the sidewalk when suddenly a horn from a car beside her beeped making her jump.

"Oh sorry." The woman from earlier said coming out of the car. "I didn't mean to scary you. So are you picking up a order?"

"Huh?" Ellie replied.

"Are you picking up a order at the factory?" The woman asked again.

"Oh yeah." Ellie replied.

"I see, There's no other reason to be in this godforsaken place." The woman said. " All I can say is good luck to both of us. They may make great masks but ever since that big volume sales increase the little guy has to stand in line you know what I mean? I gave up ordering by mail and I hate to go up there personally. You can't win. Oh I hate to say this but the merchandise is slipping. Granted my four year old was throwing this against the wall and the trademark just came right off."

"Yes I see." Ellie replied.

"By the way my name's Marge Gunman, my shop is on Union's Grand San Fransisco you can't miss it. Won't you look me up?" Marge said.

"Okay I will." Ellie replied.

"Thanks." Marge said.

"Bye." Ellie replied then both of them went into their rooms.

Marge set her stuff up and didn't realize the Silver shamrock trademark fell to the ground and broke open.

Marge then went to bed and decided to read a book until she got drowsy.

Meanwhile

Dan called Teddy as soon as he could get his hands on a phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Teddy I thought you would be home." Dan said.

Well why would I be at home when their is something like this cooking." Teddy said.

"Have you got anything?" Dan asked.

"No not yet. There was a mix up in the ashes and now two days have been wasted. Where are you calling from?" Teddy asked.

"Santa Mira." Dan replied. "Look I'll check back with you tomorrow."

"Okay Sherlock chow." Teddy said.

Meanwhile.

Marge was about to go to turn off the lights and go to sleep but then she spotted the Trademark on the ground and was now open. Inside wa something that looked like a machine but if it was then why didn't the metal detector she scanned it with come off?

She went over to check it out. Maybe there was something worth seeing in it.

Marge put her glasses back on and tried to test the odd object by scratching it with her fingernails.

It felt unusual. She couldn't even think of a word to describe the way it felt.

She then took a hair pin out of her hair and picked the odd object with it. She continued to rub it with the pin until she saw it break open. It started to shine blue.

Suddenly the light fired at her like a laser and ran into her mouth.

Marge jumped back and covered her face.

Next door Dan and Ellie suddenly stopped what they were doing in bed.

"What was that?" Ellie asked.

Back to Marge's room.

Marge slowly took her hands off her face.

The laser had fired a clear hole into her face. Marge couldn't talk, She couldn't move, all she could do was make a strange breathing sound but it felt like something was forming in her mouth.

Suddenly a Big, hairy, spider crawled out of her mouth.

10 minutes later.

Doctors arrived and Placed Marge into a Ambulance. It was unknown if she was still alive or not.

"Oh my god that must be Marge." Ellie said as soon as she saw it.

"Who's Marge?" Dan asked

"A woman I met." Ellie said.

The doctors drove away with Marge.

"Who's in charge of the patient?" Dan asked.

"Why Mrs. Hollowwood of course." The owner said.

Then a black car pulled up into the drive.

A woman dressed in black stepped out.

Agnes was in her disguise form but she still preferred the color black.

She carried a baby in one of her arms.

"Mrs. Hollowwood, Good to see you Ma'am." The owner said.

"Good evening Mr. Rafferty." Agnes said. "It's all over my friends it was just a small accident. The lady is going to get the best possible treatment I promise you that."

"Where are they taking her?" Dan asked.

"The Factory. We have marvelous treatment there for an emergency." Agnes replied.

Agnes then walked to her car and whispered to Rafferty.

"What happened?"

"Miss-fire." Rafferty answered also whispering.

No one else heard it except Dan and Ellie.

Later.

"Miss-fire, What the hell was she talking about?" Dan asked.

"There is something crazy going on here." Ellie said.

"You want to leave?" Dan asked.

"Yes very much but not until I find out what happened to my father." Ellie said.

Saturday the 30Th

Dan called Teddy again.

"What have you got?" Dan asked.

"It's what I don't have that bothers me. I wonder if someone hasn't been tampering with this stuff. It was a hot fire but their would have to be bone or teeth fragments. I have nothing here to indicate that their was a body at all." Teddy said.

"Teddy I would would also like you to do another favor. I want you to find out everything you know about Agnes Hollowwood." Dan said.

"Agnes Hollowwood. Got it. Bye." Teddy said.

"Bye." Dan replied.

They both hung up.

Later on at the factory.

Dan and Ellie found out that Ellie's father did come here but never told them where he was going. They were about to leave when Buddy and his family came inside.

"Well hey there!" Buddy said surprised to see them. "Alright Kupfer family here to see Mrs. Hollowwood."

"Yes Mrs. Hollowwood. I'll tell her your here." The secretary said.

Moments later.

Agnes came out with the baby in her arm.

"So this is Buddy Kupfer and his lovely family!" She said. "Friends Mr. Kupfer here has sold the most masks out of all our helpers."

Everyone gave a round of applause.

"Oh and as for our friends the?" Agnes asked.

"Smiths." Dan said.

"Smiths yes. I am sorry for the disturbance last night. I know accidents are never calm things." Agnes said. "Anyway I want you to know that Mrs. Gunman has been flown to a hospital in San Francisco and is going to be fine. Also about that mistake in your order I am going to replace it absolutely free the whole things on me."

Everyone applauded again.

"Is she great or what?" Buddy asked.

"So is that your child Mrs. Hollowwood?" Ellie asked.

"Why yes he is." Agnes replied. His name is Antonio."

While it wasn't too much concern Ellie found three things wrong with that baby. 1 he looked like Michael would be a better name for him. 2. He didn't look like he was related to Agnes at all and 3 The child looked like he wasn't very emotional.

"Would you two like to join the Kupfer family on the tour?" Agnes asked as she set her so called child in the playpin box.

"We'd love to." Ellie said before Dan could reply. She had a hunch that they might find something important on that tour.

The factory was amazing. It had toys, Models, Masks, and much more.

"Agnes is always one who pays attention to detail." Buddy said. "She also has always been a master at practical jokes. The dead dwarf guy the soft saw she invented those."

"I I had no idea." Dan said.

Eventually they came to the area where the masks were being made.

"I want a mask can I have a mask?" Little Buddy asked.

"Of course you can." Agnes said.

"I want that one." Little buddy said pointing at one of the Jack-O-Lantern masks.

"Oh sorry those haven't been through the final process yet but this one has." Agnes said taking out a complete Jack-O-Lantern mask and placing it over little Buddy's head. He was so happy about it that he as well as no one else except of course for Agnes, Dan and Ellie. That the only difference between that and the incomplete mask was that the trademark was missing.

"Just what is the final process?" Buddy asked.

"Oh a little bit of this and that. I'd show you but it involves dangerous chemicals and I wouldn't want to put anyone of you in danger." Agnes said.

"I understand." Buddy said.

"That is danger that I don't do and enjoy." Agnes whispered so softly no one could hear her.

Dan and Ellie noticed as they were leaving that most of the workers all looked the same and didn't move much. Even odder is that they looked similar to the man they saw at the hospital the night Ellie's father was killed.

Even more alarming Ellie saw her father's car in one of the warehouses.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry for the hold up. I know your reading but why aren't you reviewing?! Anyway as we recall Dan and Ellie just learned there is something wrong with the factory and the town."

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

Dan and Ellie packed their things and Dan ran to the check in room and tried to phone Teddy.

He was unsuccessful with this.

When he came back to the room he found that Ellie was gone.

Worst still outside stood Agnes and her men waiting for Dan.

Half of the men took Ellie back to the factory while the other half and Agnes chased Dan across the city.

Dan noticed that the town seemed dead.

He ended up in a old warehouse. Inside he went into a fight with one of the men that caught up with him.

The man threw him over a tables slamming into some crates.

Dan punched him twice in the head and the man then tried to strangle him.

Dan threw him off and then punched him in the stomach.

His hand went right through.

The man bleeded but the blood was yellow.

Dan felt inside of him those weren't skin and bones.

They were plastic and metal.

These men were androids.

Suddenly two more Androids who Dan didn't notice behind him held him down.

Agnes walked in and shook her head.

"Clumsy." She said. "Ah Mr. Smith or should I say Mr. Challis."

"Where is Ellie?" Dan asked.

"By now she should be taking a catnap."Agnes said. "Didn't take you long to get here Mr. Challis or Dr. Challis I should say. Well it will be morning soon. Halloween or as I call it All Hallows day. A very busy day for me."

Agnes revealed her true witch form making Dan gasp in horror.

"Being a medical man you should find it quite interesting." She said.

HALLOWEEN DAY

The masks now shot up in productivity. Almost every kid in America had at least one.

Agnes and her androids took Dan to the lab that was hidden under the factory. As they were riding down the elevator Agnes told Dan how she made the Androids.

"It was very odd. Science and Magic sound like they would never work as a combo and yet my magic could not make a perfect robot without some science." She explained.

The lab showed what was behind the final process for the masks.

"You see Mr. Challis, inside each trademark is a special element that my magic creates." Agnes explained. "It is very dangerous so it must be kept at a cold temp. The sweepstakes show will give off a ray that the element is highly reactive to and it will start to heat up. When it touches something soft like skin or organs they will either tear open or begin to rot. The remains turn into great nightmares. Thing people fear most. The rest is hard to explains."

Agnes then took him over to the computer monitor rooms.

"You asked about the girl doctor." She said then switched to a screen showing Ellie locked to a bed.

"Where is she?" Dan asked.

"Right there." Agnes said then changed the screen again showing Marge's body dead in a bed. "And your friend Mrs. Gunman."

"You killed her." Dan said.

"No sir, Mrs. Gunman was a victim of miss fire." Agnes said. "What you really need to see though is a demonstration of what this does."

Agnes then switched the screen to a empty room with a TV and couch.

The door opened and the Kupfer family walked in with some of the androids.

The androids went out and closed the door.

The Kupfers didn't realize they locked the door behind them.

"Mrs. Hollowood will be right along." Buddy said.

"I don't like this place it gives me the creeps." Betty said.

"Relax everything will be fine. Mrs. Hollowood will be here soon. She just wants my personal opinion on something." Buddy said. "You know I don't know why they won't take my orders for next year. You know how I like to work ahead and they just aren't interested at all."

"Maybe they arn't going to have Halloween next year." Betty said then laughed.

"Alright roll it." Agnes said to the android at a computer.

Little Buddy turned on the TV and watched the Silver Shamrock Show on TV.

"It's time. It's time. Time for the big giveaway." The TV announcer said.

"Oh this is just the same thing again." Buddy said.

Little Buddy didn't seem to mind it though.

"All you lucky kids with Silver Shamrock masks, gather 'round your TV set, put on your masks and watch" The announcer continued.

Little Buddy put on his.

"Honey don't get too close. You'll ruin your eyes." Betty said.

"All witches, all skeletons, all Jack-O-Lanterns, gather 'round and watch. Watch the magic pumpkin. Watch..." The announcer finished.

A pumpkin appeared on screen and flashed.

It was slow at first but it started to speed up at a descent rate.

Agnes and Dan watched it all on screen.

"I think this whole thing is a big joke I mean look at this." Betty said then laughed. "I mean look."

Little Buddy was watching unaware that the element inside the trademark was taking effect. The element pierced his head and covered his brain.

Little buddy's then dropped dead on the ground.

Betty stopped laughing as soon as she saw that.

"Oh honey? Honey are you alright?" She asked.

To the horror of Betty, Buddy, and Dan countless locus and spiders came out of the mouth and eyes and swarmed around the floor.

Betty fainted and fell on the floor in terror. It was unknown if she was alive or not.

If the bugs and Spiders weren't scary enough something even scarier and deadlier slithered out of the mask.

Multiple poisonous snakes.

The snakes surronded the room and hissed threatening to bite.

Evidently they weren't the average snakes.

Buddy tried to escape but found the door locked.

He failed do avoid the venomous fangs of the snakes.

Dan closed his eyes after seeing it all.

He wanted to forget about it but fear has a way of grasping the mind.

Meanwhile

Teddy tried to call Dan for she had found a metal piece and she was almost positive that it wasn't a car piece.

After leaving a message Teddy turned to see Agnes.

Teddy made her last scream.

Back at the factory.

Agnes flew back after dealing with the contact. She then went into the locked room where Dan was being held.

"Enjoy the horror-thon, doctor... and don't forget to watch the big giveaway afterwards." She said.

"Why Agnes?" Dan asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Agnes asked. "Buddy was right you know I do love a good joke and this is the best one ever. A joke on the children. Another reason is that If I don't kill a certain amount of beings every 3000 years I have to spend the waiting time with satan and good or evil no one likes Hell. But if you want a better reason I have one of those too."

Dan just stayed silent.

"How much do you know about Halloween doctor?" Agnes asked. "Not much I can see. I think when you think of it you think no further than kids dressing up and running around the neighborhood collecting candy. No. Halloween isn't about fun and treats. It was the start of the year in your old Celtic lands, and you'd be waiting... in your houses of wattles and clay. The barriers would be down, you see, between the real and the unreal, and we the dead might be looking in... to sit by your fires of turf. Halloween Or All Hallows... the festival of Samhain! The last great one took place three thousand years ago, when the hills ran red... with the blood of animals and children."

"Sacrifices." Dan replied.

"It's my work it's my craft." Agnes said.

"Witchcraft." Dan said.

"Exactly." Agnes replied. "I have been doing this procedure for countless centuries. It's time again."

"And this is your master plan?" Dan asked.

Agnes laughed.

"Why Mr. Challis. It is a great one but it's not my main plan." She said then picked up the baby of her's.

"Antonio?" Dan asked.

"His name isn't Antonio. He's not my child." Agnes said His name is.............

..........**_MICHAEL MYERS!!!!_**

"What?" Dan asked.

"You see right after his birth I tricked the parents into making them think he has a deadly virus. I told them I would give him back as soon as I was done." Agnes started. "You see Dan I have cased a spell on this child. In 6 years every last emotion will cease to exist. He will have no judgement from right and wrong. He won't even be human anymore. Behind his dark eyes is purely and simply evil!!!"

Dan didn't like the sound of that.

"Well doctor It's time for a big event. I'm just so glad you will be able to watch it all." Agnes said as she turned on the TV and Placed a mask over Dan's head. She then picked up Michael and was about to leave but before she did she looked in Dan's face one last time.

"Oh and Happy Halloween doctor." Agnes said Then she walked out of the room cackling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now we continue with the story."

**_HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE_**

Dan struggled to free himself. He kept making the chair jump until he was close enough to the TV.

Dan kicked the screen and glass pieces flew everywhere including on his lap.

With difficulty, patience and persistence he managed to cut off the ropes holding down his arms.

He then took off the mask and threw it over the camera watching him. Hopefully that would keep Agnes off his trail for a while.

After cutting the other ropes Dan went to the door.

It was locked and he knew well that there was no key around this cell.

Dan decided to take the ventilation. He opened the cover and crawled in.

Meanwhile.

The phone rang until a witch hand picked it up.

"Agnes." Agnes said. "Oh yes of course."

One of the androids walked in.

"That's just my way of thanking the guests." Agnes continued in the conversation.

"Mrs. Hollowwood." The android said.

"(One minute) Yes of course sir." Agnes continued. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you it is. Oh 43 share you think so? Oh then I hope the little ones will enjoy it. Don't forget to tell them to watch the big giveaway at 9. Okay thank you for calling. Goodbye. What is it?"

"Malfunction on camera 2 ma'am." The android said.

Minutes later.

One android picked up the chair and what was left of the TV, another took the mask off the Camera, The last one picked up the vent lid.

Agnes checked the Ventilation.

"Search every corner, Lock every door, Leave no stone unturned, Do whatever it takes to stop him." Agnes said.

Meanwhile

Dan had made it to the room Ellie was in.

She was in the same place where he saw her on the camera.

"Ellie? Ellie?" He whispered.

Slowly Ellie awoke.

"Dan? Oh thank God!" Ellie said.

"We have got to get out of here. We have to stop the so called giveaway at 9." Dan said.

"What?" Ellie asked

"I'll explain on the way." Dan said as he untied her.

The two headed out before anyone else came.

They had a plan.

Minutes Later.

With caution Dan approached the control room. Their were androids and Agnes there but he managed to avoid detection.

Recalling from his last experience he flipped the switches in the order he saw them flipped on.

He then retreated as the silver shamrock show went on and the pumpkin flashed.

Dan and Ellie went upstairs on the balcony and emptied a box of logos down on the workers.

Lights flashed and the robots were destroyed.

The security androids that were searching for him came in only to be destroyed as well.

In the end the only people left were Dan, Ellie, and Agnes.

Agnes clapped.

"Congrats, I must admit you two are more skilled than I expected. I must admit this will slow me down but it won't stop me!" She said.

She set the show on automatic and then went after Dan and Ellie.

Agnes chased them through the whole factory.

She shot flame rays at them that for some reason didn't start a building fire.

Dan and Ellie ran outside and jumped into the car.

"HURRY!!!" Ellie said.

Dan floored it.

Luckily no one drives around their town this time of night.

**ENDING 1**

Agnes looked at them and said

"Fine go. Do what you like. No one will believe you. You had not only failed to stop me but you had also failed to stop Michael. He's now back at his home and will become a killer before you know it."

She then went back inside the factory.

Back in the car.

"We have to do something, call somebody." Dan said.

"Maybe we can convince the TV station to turn it off." Ellie said.

"We better hurry it's almost 9." Dan said.

At the gas station.

Dan was on the phone and Ellie was struggling to keep the kids who came by for trick or treating away from the TV but the kids were stronger and more persist ant than they looked.

The show was on so many channels Ellie couldn't find anything else on TV.

"If it goes on it means the death of millions of innocent children. Don't you understand that?" Dan said on the phone. "No I can't prove to you just have to believe me. Well say it's unrated, say it's uncensored, say whatever you like just stop it!"

Suddenly the channel said it was having difficulties.

One of the children changed the channel.

It was there again but only for a few seconds before it said it was having difficulties too.

Once again the child changed the channel.

"The third channel." Dan said. "It's still on please. The third channel, the third channel, it's still on please for God's sake stop it. There's no more time. Please stop it now. Stop it Turn it off. Turn it off.  
Stop it.  
Stop it!  
STOP IT!!  
**STOP IT!!!  
STOP IT!!!!  
STOP IT!!!!!****  
STOP IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.....it was to late.

**ENDING 2**

Agnes grabbed her broomstick and went after them.

Dan and Ellie drove to the TV station as fast as they could.

Agnes shot her flame at the car and the car exploded.

Agnes went over to look for their bodies.

But she never found them.

Looking up she saw Dan and Ellie running to the station as fast as their legs would allow.

Agnes tried to follow and kill them but suddenly the manager came out to see them all. He screamed when he saw Agnes.

He let Dan and Ellie in and shut the door.

"What the Hell?" He said.

"Listen you have to stop that silver shamrock sweepstakes." Ellie said.

"If it goes on it means the death of everyone watching." Dan said.

"Normally I would think that's crazy and I would kick you out but after seeing that witch I'm willing to believe anything." The manager said.

Minutes later.

"Why? Well it has unrated material in it. It would traumatize the children for life." The manager said on the phone. "OK thanks."

"So?" Ellie asked.

"Their cutting it out!" The manger said.

"YES!" Dan shouted in joy.

"It's not over yet. We need to stop Agnes." Ellie said.

Suddenly the door exploded and Agnes walked in furious.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO MEDDLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TAKING YOU OUT FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Agnes then shot flames everywhere killing everyone but Dan and Ellie and setting the station on fire.

Dan and Ellie ran outside.

Agnes ran after them yelling.

She grabbed Dan by his collar and held him up.

He stared into her face.

It was so scary he would kill himself just to make it stop.

He was even more horrified when Agnes brought him closer to her face.

It was like off the Tale Tell heart.

She did have pupils after all.

But they were so terrifying it was about to give him a heart attack just looking at them

Ellie then smacked Agnes with a rake she found.

The witch made a full flip before hitting the ground.

Agnes got up furious and shot more fire at the two.

Dan and Ellie dodged it by millimeters.

Agnes ran after them and grabbed Ellie this time.

Her long claws dug into Ellie's skin.

Dan pounded Agnes with her own broom.

Agnes then charged them but then shot fire making them jump back.

With this opportunity Agnes grabbed both of them and threw them down hard on the ground.

She got up so close their was no way Dan or Ellie could escape now.

Agnes got ready to shoot a flame at them and finish them off.

"Any last words?" She asked.

Suddenly a bell from the tower clock was heard.

Ellie looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like your times up Agnes." Ellie said pointing at the clock.

Agnes looked to see that it was 12 midnight.

It was officially November first.

Agnes had not killed enough people.

"No, I have been trying to kill them for 3 hours?! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!" She yelled.

Wind blew hard and lightning flashed.

Suddenly the ground shook, a hole opened glowing red, and a pair of large demon hands grabbed Agnes.

"NO!!!! I HATE IT IN HELL!!!!!" Agnes Yelled.

She grabbed the edge of the hole.

She knew their was no escape but she wanted one last word with Dan and Ellie.

"I must admit it takes real skill to beat me." Agnes said.

"Looks like your works done for another 3000 years." Dan said.

Agnes Laughed.

"Dear Dan don't you remember Michael?" Agnes said.

Dan's eyes widened.

He was so concentrated on Agnes and the show he forgot about Micheal Myers.

"That's right." Agnes said. "I had finished the spell on him. I have given him back to his parents and told them the virus is gone. In 6 years he will become emotionless and pure evil and no one will think I'm responsible. Tell them if you want. Try to save them. No one will listen. No one will trust you. No one will know what he's going to become! You may have beat me but their is no stopping Michael. Only 4 people have the power to kill him and they all are on his side(Jason, Freddy, Samantha, Carrie).Well if you can somehow live that long see you in 3000 years!!"

Agnes let go and disappeared into the hole.

The hole close and the weather cleared up.

"She's right you know." Ellie said. "I don't think anyone will trust us."

"Don't worry. Maybe someone else can stop him for us." Dan said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well my fathers dead, My enemy is gone. I guess I have to stay with someone else." Ellie said getting a bit closer to Dan.

"I hope the kids don't mind a Stepmother." Dan said.

The two kissed.

(Agnes's witch laugh)

(Ending titles)

* * *

**Well Thank you for reading!!! Please comment and rate!!! Tell me if you think this is better than Halloween 3 Season of the Witch or not.**

**Please also read more of my stories!!!!!**


End file.
